El hombre que más la quiso
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: Un epílogo dedicado a Liliana, quien fue la persona que me dio la idea de escribir uno; además, siempre ha estado pendiente a este fic. Gracias, Liliana. Que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**El hombre que más la quiso**

Cuando se enteró, sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arder en el famoso fuego que engalana al Hades. Cerró su puño, el cual estrelló contra la pared. Algunas gotas de sangre se escurrieron por aquella mano que sólo intentaba descargar su odio. Era imposible que Candy y Albert se fueran a casar. Todos los periódicos anunciaban el gran evento que se celebraría en unos días.

Susana lo observó callada y sólo supo qué le ocurrió cuando aquel hombre tiró el periódico sobre el piano de pared, que estaba tan y tan solo que nadie se acordaba de él. La actriz supo que era inevitable que Terry Grandchester sintiera que el mundo acabaría cuando Candy y Albert se casaran. Lo vio desfilar con violencia por la puerta y escuchó una pequeña grieta que se produjo del golpe, que la misma sufrió, cuando Terry la cerró con vehemencia tras su paso. Susana suspiró resignada ante lo peor, que ya sabía que iba a venir.

Por la tarde, Grandchester llegó al apartamento y quedó de una sola pieza cuando vio a Susana que lo esperaba con las maletas en mano.

-Me harté- sentenció Susana. –Para tu información, yo también tengo dignidad.

Terry estaba mudo.

-¡Ve! Ve y búscala. Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo.

El actor seguía demudado.

-¿Qué¿Me vas a decir ahora que no es cierto? Estoy segura de que así es. Sé que la amas. Sé que la deseas. Sé que estás conmigo porque te salvé la vida. Sé que estás conmigo por lástima. Simple y sencillamente, me harté- repitió.

Susana puso con dificultad sus valijas en su falda y comenzó a irse en la silla de ruedas que la cargaba.

-Perdóname…- dijo en un susurro Terry cuando Susana cerró la puerta y por fin se había ido.

El actor se sentó en el sofá y buscó a tientas en su saco el boleto que lo llevaría a ver a Candy y convencerla de que no se case.

"Menos mal que Susana me la puso fácil…", pensó Terry, mientras revisaba la hora en que saldría el tren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo estaba en marcha. La iglesia, el cura, los invitados, la decoración en la mansión de los Andrew, la comida, el pastel de bodas...todo. Se vislumbraba una hermosa boda. Mucha gente había venido. Sí, eran muchos los invitados de todas partes: Estados Unidos y Europa. Gente rica, gente importante, familia, políticos, algunos miembros de la realeza inglesa, algunos grandes empresarios y magnates petroleros... ¿Qué más se podía pedir de la boda del heredero del imperio Andrew? Todos los periódicos anunciaban la fastuosa boda de los sencillos novios: Candice White y William Albert.

Candy estaba realmente nerviosa, un poco más tranquila al saber que ya habían llegado la Señorita Pony, la hermana María y todos los chiquillos del Hogar; hasta el cartero estaba invitado, petición que no le negó el apuesto William que amaba infinitamente a su novia, aquella chica que conoció de niña y que jamás pudo apartar de su mente.

El vestido de la novia era espectacular. Realmente, la novia parecía una pequeña princesa dorada, que llamaba inevitablemente la atención de todos lo que se les acercaban.

El momento de entrar a la iglesia se acercó. Albert esperaba impaciente en el altar. Sencillamente, no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba viviendo: por fin se casaría con ella, por fin. Sus nervios lo tenían temblando como a un bebé, lo que trataba de disimular frente a aquella multitud de personas que no dejaban de cuchichear de lo maravilloso que estaba todo, de lo elegante, de la linda boda que se avecinaba. Todos hablaban de la linda pareja que hacían Candice y Albert.

La marcha nupcial iba a comenzar, Candice estaba con Archie. Lo sentía como su hermano y le pidió que la entregara a Albert, proposición que no dudó en aceptar. Justo cuando se disponían a entrar a la iglesia, Candy sintió que la halaron bruscamente de su brazo libre y al mismo tiempo un hombre de cabellera negra, ojos azules y voz familiar le decía: _Candy, vengo a llevarte conmigo_.

Si, era él. Definitivamente, era Terry.


	2. Chapter 2

Candy quedó muda. Archie se adelantó a la rubia y cogió a Terry por el saco, que éste llevaba puesto, y le reclamó: "¿A qué diablos vienes aquí? Ya lo de ustedes terminó hace tiempo. ¡Lárgate!"

Antes de que los dos chicos comenzaran a pelear, Candy calmó a Archie y le pidió a Terry que se quedara tranquilo en lo que hablaba con Archie.

-Candy, no piensas irte con ese tipo. Él no te quiere.

-Archie, como decírtelo… No estoy segura de querer casarme con Albert.

-¿Y para qué diablos has llegado hasta aquí? Sabes que si te vas, destruirás a Albert para siempre.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo quedarme, sería muy infeliz quedándome.

-No sé qué decir.- Archie rompió en llanto.- Te adoro como si fueras mi hermana. No te detendré. Si quieres irte, hazlo ahora antes de que me arrepienta. Yo me enfrentaré a Albert.

Candy quedo mirándolo con angustia.

-¡Vete!- sólo alcanzó a gritar Archie, tumbado en una gran tristeza. Sentía que Candy cometía el error más grande de su vida.

Así se fue Candy dejando todo atrás: familia, amigos, futuro y al hombre que más la amó…Albert.

Terry tenía todo predispuesto para llevársela. Hacían tres años que no se veían y el día que vio el anuncio de la boda de Candy y William, decidió que esta vez no la dejaría ir. Así que sin mediar más se fue a buscarla, se fue a llevar a cabo esta _aventura amorosa_.

El taxi los esperaba al pie de la iglesia. Apenas entraron los fugitivos, el taxista sabía a donde los tenía que dirigir: a la estación central de trenes. Ninguno sentía la necesidad de hablar, ya que los besos y las caricias que se impartían eran lo suficiente reveladoras. Terry la llevaría a su apartamento en Nueva York, en donde vivirían tres meses intensos de luna de miel.

Después de un tiempo de amores insaciables, una tarde Candy se le acercó a Terry con una taza de té. Se la dejó encima de la mesita que le quedaba justo al lado el sofá, en donde Terry se encontraba sentado. Éste miraba la ciudad de Nueva York completa, bellísima, cosmopolita, que se iba desvaneciendo con la puesta de sol. Candy le ofreció una caricia a Terry, la que negó.

Candy le comentó a Terry con miedo:

Entonces, Terry le dijo en tono severo: "Candy, tengo algo que confesar".

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- preguntó Candy extrañada del comportamiento tan brusco que demostró Terry.

-Candy, estos tres meses han sido maravillosos para mí. Lo juro. Pero así mismo he descuidado mi carrera. Siento que debo retomar mi más grande pasión y volver a las gradas. Esto implica que me debo a alejar de ti. No quiero herirte. No quiero prometerte que te dedicaré todo el tiempo del mundo cuando no lo haré. Perdóname, mi dulce Candy.

Terry seguía dándole la espalda a Candy. Ésta se contuvo de gritarle e insultarle. Entendió que lo mejor que hacía era marcharse de allí lo antes posible. Terry había pisoteado su orgullo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho? Había dejado atrás a un hombre maravilloso que jamás la hubiera dejado por nada ni por nadie. Sin embargo, se fue con un hombre por el cual sentía el más grande de las pasiones. Se dejó ganar esta vez por la lujuria. Pensó que probablemente Terry lo único que sentía por ella era pasión, nada más, nada menos.

Candice se marchó sin mencionarle ni una sola palabra a Terry. Había pisoteado su orgullo y más que nada, ella misma se dio cuenta que todo lo que había conseguido en el noviazgo con Albert (estabilidad y paz) lo había echado a la basura en un sólo instante de lujuria y pasión. Se condenó muchas veces a sí misma por el error cometido. Lloró amargamente desde que salió de Nueva York hasta que llegó a Chicago.

Ella resolvió que lo más sensato era irle a pedir disculpas a Albert. Seguramente, él la escucharía, como tantas otras veces que la escuchó cuando venía a él con problemas. Hizo el viaje de Nueva Cork hasta Chicago con el corazón que se le salía por la boca.

Llegó a la mansión con miedo. La verdad era que se sentía sucia y culpable. La recibió George.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Candy? Al menos debieras imaginarte que no eres bienvenida.

-George, quiero pedirle disculpas a Albert y después me voy. Es eso solamente. Lo juro, no puedo irme de aquí sin lograr que Albert me escuche.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que Albert no te quiere ver? Vete antes de que él te vea. Esto sería un duro golpe para él.

Candy seguía firme con la idea de ver a Albert, cuando por detrás de ella llegaba él. George se preocupó al ver a su joven amo, trató por todos los medios de que la joven se fuera.

-Buenas tardes- sentenció Albert.

Candy quedó helada. No se imaginaba el momento en que lo volvería a ver. Se volvió a verlo.

-Albert, quiero hablar contigo.

-Bien, dime.

George se excusó y se marchó del lugar. No quería ver cómo terminaría aquel encuentro.

-Te pido que por favor me perdones. Sé que estuve mal…

La cara del joven se transformó, sus lágrimas resbalaban sin poderse detener. A Candy se le apretujó el pecho y se sintió tan culpable que creía que se moriría de pena allí mismo. No pudo contener el impulso y lo abrazó. Los dos lloraban al unísono.

Albert lloró por su desdicha, por tenerla que ver una vez más cuando había jurado una y mil veces que haría lo imposible por no encontrarse con ella nuevamente, lloró por lo hermosa que se veía, lloró porque quería hacerla suya…

Por su parte, Candy lloraba por haber traicionado al hombre que más la quiso, porque ya había acabado su luna de miel con Terry, porque se sentía sucia, usada, desvalorizada. El hombre, que tenía de frente, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios contra los de ella. Ella se sentía vulnerable por haberlo defraudado, se sentía a la merced de aquel hombre con el que una vez se iba a casar.

Albert la llenó de besos, de caricias. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación, donde le hizo el amor de la manera más intensa. La rubia comparó ambos amantes y se dio cuenta que no sólo había perdido al hombre que más la amó, sino que había perdido a un excelente amante.

"_¡Qué tonta, por Dios¿Por qué tuve que irme con Terry?",_ pensó Candice.

Ambos quedaron rendidos antes tanto amor impartido por esos cuerpos que buscaban consuelo. Era ya de madrugada cuando quedaron durmiendo.

Por la mañana, un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana despertó a Candy. Ésta buscó por todos lados a Albert, pero éste ya se había marchado. La ropa de ella estaba dobladita encima de aquel majestuoso lecho y justo encima había una carta dirigida a Candy.

_Candy:_

_Todos estos meses han sido en extremo dolorosos para mí. Ha sido difícil vivir sabiendo que fuiste de otro antes de entregarte a mí, además de sentir tu rechazo que me aniquiló cada minuto de estos tres meses. Me es imposible seguir viéndote, porque sé que muy dentro de mí no encontraré la manera para perdonarte. _

_Entonces, me pregunto¿para qué viniste acá¿Ya te despachó Terry¿Ya se cansó de usarte y te dejó¿Crees que yo voy a ser plato de segunda mesa? Candy, no seas ridícula. Vete de aquí, déjame recomponer mi vida que has destrozado a conciencia. _

_Lamentablemente, tengo que quitarte el apellido. Firma el documento que te dará George para que renuncies al nombre de esta familia. Aquí en este sobre te dejo un poco de dinero para que sigas tu camino._

_Por favor, no vuelvas más. ¡No me hagas más daño, por Dios!!!_

_Att._

_**William Albert Andrew**_

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas pecosas de la chica. Sabía que Albert tenía toda la razón de no quererla ver otra vez. Mientras se vestía, observaba con detalle la habitación de Albert para grabársela en el corazón, porque allí había pasado la noche más intensa de su vida y porque sabía que algún día él podía llegar a perdonarla, si tan sólo a los dos se les otorgaba el tiempo correcto de sanación.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado seis años, desde aquel infortunado incidente en donde Candy dejó a Albert plantado en la iglesia en el momento de casarse. Después que estuvo esa noche con Albert, en donde le pidió que se marchara y que renunciara al nombre de su familia, a Candy no le costó más remedio que decirle adiós a su apellido Andley y comenzar nuevamente su vida. Entendió que lo mejor era marcharse inmediatamente de Chicago y restablecerse en alguna otra ciudad donde nadie la conociera.

Antes de marchar, Candy estuvo unos días en el Hogar de Pony, pero éstos fueron los más incómodos que alguna vez tuvo. Las miradas reprochadoras de la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, no se hicieron esperar, aunque el amor por la rubia no cambió; a pesar que no cambiaron de opinión con respecto a que ella había cometido el error más grande de su vida.

-¿Adónde vas a irte finalmente, Candy?- se aventuró a preguntar la Hermana María.

-No lo tengo aún previsto –respondió cabizbaja.- Estoy esperando la contestación de varios hospitales que me recomendaron en algunas ciudades del Sur.

-¿Estás segura que esto es lo mejor que haces? –preguntó esta vez la Srta. Pony. –Sabes que éste siempre será tu hogar, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho- indicó con un dejo de sermón.

-Lo sé- respondió una vez más, pero con la voz entrecortada.- Me siento muy avergonzada. Soy la comidilla de todo Chicago. Siento las miradas de recriminación de todos los que me ven. Cada vez que salgo a la calle, me siento muy señalada. Estoy consciente que todo esto me lo merezco, por lujuriosa, por frívola. Realmente, Albert no se merecía esto. En fin, estoy pagando por lo que yo misma busqué.

Unos días más tarde, Candy se despedía una vez más del Hogar de Pony y se encaminaba a Nueva Orleans, de donde recibió una invitación para trabajar en el Basin Street Infirmary, localizado en el mismo centro de esta ciudad, lugar reconocido por ser el centro de los más grandes músicos jazzistas. Antes de irse, Candy fue a despedirse de su querida maestra Mary Jane, quien no se negó a hacerle una carta de recomendación a la rubia.

-Recuerda esto, Candy; sé siempre la mejor enfermera, da mucho amor a tu profesión. Sé que has pasado por momentos difíciles, pero haciendo lo que verdaderamente te apasiona (esta profesión, eso espero…)-dijo sarcástica-, tu corazón irá curando esas heridas- sentenció con su acostumbrado tono fuerte. Luego, se acercó e inesperadamente la despidió con un abrazo. Ésta se sintió sumamente conmovida ante ese despliegue de cariño de su inconmovible maestra. –Ahora, vete. Vete y no vuelvas más por acá.- Volvió a ser la misma ruda enfermera de siempre.

Hacía muchos años atrás, una joven tuvo que decidir entre su más grande pasión o la oportunidad de casarse con el hombre que toda la vida la amó intensamente. Mary Jane renunció a una extensa relación amorosa, ya que su pareja no aprobaba la idea de ver a su novia trabajando como enfermera. Desde muy pequeña, la veterana soñó con ingresar a las filas de cualquier hospital para sentirse útil, para hacer lo que más la apasionó: servir a los demás. Muchas veces se preguntó qué hubiera sido de su vida si se hubiera quedado junto a ese hombre que tanto la amaba. Es por esto que, entendía un poco a Candy, no se atrevía a juzgar lo que osó hacerle al dirigente del imperio Andley cuando decidió dejarse llevar por la pasión.

La rubia se dirigió a su nuevo destino. El viaje en el tren fue largo y necesario. Fueron varios días en los que estuvo completamente sola. Decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para meditar en lo que haría. Por fin, no sería señalada. Por fin, no sentiría las miradas escrutadoras de sus madres postizas, la hermana María y la Srta. Pony. Sería, al fin, una persona sin pasado en una ciudad agitada y bohemia. Nadie iba a saber lo que alguna vez hizo. Sí, decidió que no volvería jamás a hablar del tema. Éste era el momento de hacer algo nuevo en su vida.

Enseguida, llegó al Basin Street Infirmary y se presentó ante el Dr. Henderson, administrador del hospital. Éste le indicó las políticas del hospital, el área que atendería y su horario. Luego, le dio un recorrido por el hospital y le presentó a todo el personal de enfermería. Allí, la directora de enfermeras le encargó a Monique, que la acompañara a su nueva habitación. Ésta era una mujer de la misma edad de Candy, muy alta, negra y de una belleza fascinante. Al principio, la morena trató a Candy con sequedad, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo ambas mujeres se fueron complementando, se hicieron muy buenas amigas y encontraron que tenían más cosas en común de lo que se imaginaban. Monique llegó a ser la hermana que Candy tanto necesitaba. Por las tardes, siempre conversaban mientras Candy tomaba su acostumbrado té, mientras Monique saboreaba su tan apetecido café, que llegaba de las Antillas, y aspiraba su pitillo. Ella siempre trató de convencer a Candy para que la acompañara a los clubes que frecuentaba. La verdad era que la rubia sólo se dedicó, durante esos primeros seis años, a trabajar incansablemente en el hospital, trabajando aun en sus días libres para borrar de su mente la culpa, la carga de todo lo que hizo en Chicago. No sólo Monique trataba de hacerle entender que no debía trabajar tanto, sino los doctores trataron de disuadirla de descansar un poco, cosa que no lograron porque Candice no hacía caso; además, era la mejor de las enfermeras que tenía el hospital.

Un día se presentó el mismo dueño del hospital a ver a la enfermera de la que tanto se hablaba. El Dr. Rogers era un hombre de facciones duras, no era muy amigable (por lo menos, eso era lo que se comentaba) y creía firmemente en la excelencia profesional. Es por esto, que cuando escuchó de Candy, decidió conocerla personalmente. Casi nunca andaba en el hospital, se la pasaba viajando e investigando nuevos descubrimientos en el campo de la medicina. El Dr. Rogers era una legenda viviente; hasta ese momento, ninguna de las compañeras de la rubia lo había visto.

Candy estaba nerviosa por los rumores de que vendría a conocerla. Fue al despacho de éste a la hora citada. El doctor la recibió con una amplia sonrisa, cosa que contrastaba con los rumores que lo describían como un hombre serio. Al verlo sonreír, la chica se relajó y se presentó. Hablaron largamente, de los nuevos descubrimientos en la medicina, sobre el desempeño de la rubia en el hospital, de lo complacido que él se sentía por tenerla y del tema de los días libres que no quería tomar la enfermera.

-Sé que no te interesa tomar unas buenas vacaciones, Candy. ¿No es así?

-Está en lo cierto- sentenció.

-Veo que eres un tanto testaruda y veo que si te pido que tomes vacaciones no las aceptarás.

-Está en lo cierto- repitió tranquila.

-Cómo sé que no me aceptarías un pedido, te ordeno que tomes dos semanas libres.

-¿Qué?- casi gritó.

-Así es. ¿O prefieres quedarte sin empleo?- El Dr. Rogers se mostró sarcástico al decirle esto. Recordó los malos comentarios que le habían hecho de él. Todas las sonrisas y las cortesías que habría tenido con ella, se disiparon al ordenarle descanso.

Candy no dijo nada. Ella no quería dejar ese trabajo. Allí había logrado estabilizarse emocionalmente y se sentía realmente cómoda. No podía ponerse a discutir con el dueño del hospital por una cuestión de vacaciones. Creyó prudente hacerle caso y tomar las dos semanas. Pero no se iría a ningún lado. Se quedaría en su habitación descansando, tal vez leyendo libros, instruyéndose en todo lo referente a su profesión. De esa manera, no se sentiría agobiaba con el terrible recuerdo de la boda.

Monique brincó de emoción cuando supo que Candy tenía dos semanas de vacaciones. Esta vez la convencería de ir con ella a los clubes que frecuentaba en sus noches libres. Tanto estuvo la morena hablándole del tema que la convenció; no por interés alguno, sino para que su amiga la dejara en paz. Monique echó una ojeada a la ropa de Candice y notó que casi no tenía ropa para salir. Así que esa tarde en la que saldrían, llegó Monique con un deslumbrante traje negro lleno de lentejuelas. La rubia quedó boquiabierta cuando vio el traje y preguntó de dónde lo había sacado.

-De una de las enfermeras- Monique ignoró los suplicios de la otra que le indicaban que no se pondría ese vestido.- Vamos, jamás sales y cuando sales te quejas por todo. Este traje está hecho a tu medida.- Le decía, mientras desvestía a Candy para probarle el vestido. _Resignación_, fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente a una, en tanto la otra la vestía.

-Esta noche iremos al Blue Note. Queda sólo a dos cuadras. No sabes lo bien que se pasa allí- los ojos de Monique brillaban de emoción.- Tengo un leve presentimiento de que esta noche será inolvidable...

Efectivamente, la noche llegó y de por sí iba a ser inolvidable por el hecho de que Candy estaba saliendo de su auto-castigo impuesto, una vez llegó a Nueva Orleans. Sentía con un poco de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía llena de vida. Tal vez no era tan mala la idea de Monique, la de salir de vez en cuando. Ya aquel suceso había quedado en el pasado, y ya habían pasado muchos años. Además, nadie sabía donde ella se encontraba, sólo la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, a las cuales les pidió que no divulgaran su paradero. Se comunicaba con ellas mediante cartas, pero solamente ellas le contaban cosas relacionadas con el Hogar de Pony. Jamás le contaron las tantas veces que Archie y Annie fueron hasta allí, para implorarles el que les dijeran donde se encontraba. Candy siempre agradeció este gesto de ellas, ya que no deseaba saber de sus sus amigos que, de una manera u otra, les traía el recuerdo de Albert.

El Blue Note estaba lleno, así como Monique le anticipó a Candy. Había muchos hombres y mujeres negras. Eran muy pocos los blancos que allí estaban. Algunas personas miraron mal a Candy, aunque ella estaba acostumbrada en el hospital a este tipo de recepción entre los negros, que miraban con desconfianza. El racismo era común en esos lados del país, pero aun así Monique la llevó tomada de su mano, para que los que la vieran entendieran que no había problema que ella estuviera allí y también quiso en todo momento darle confianza a su querida amiga. Buscaron una mesa y la encontraron justo frente a la pequeña tarima que tenía varios músicos afinando sus instrumentos. Mientras, Monique sacó un pitillo con una boquilla para fumar, en lo que esperaban los tragos que ella pidió para ambas. Candy no estaba muy convencida de tomarse un trago, pero prometió pasar la noche agradablemente, junto a su amiga, la cual estaba tratando de hacerla pasar un buen rato. Luego, una hermosa mujer morena, se acercó a la mesa y saludó efusivamente a Monique. Ésta sólo supo después del saludo que aquélla era la cantante que se presentaba casi todas las noches allí. Además, quedó deslumbrada ante la hermosa voz que pudo desprender lágrimas de tristeza a Candy. La música era triste, muy triste. Pero esta la ayudaba a sacar afuera todo lo que estaba guardado.

"_Dijiste que me amabas, y supe que me mentías_

_Pero vendrá el día, en el que me amarás en tu tiempo_

_Y p__ensarás en mí…_

_En tu tiempo solitario…"  
_

La cantante le desgarraba el corazón a Candy con cada letra, acompañada con cada nota musical melancólica. Monique se preocupó por su amiga que no podía disimular su tristeza. Y la verdad era que ésta necesitaba desahogarse. En todo el tiempo en que se conocían, jamás habló de esto con nadie, incluso le mantuvo el secreto a Monique, ya que esto siempre le era motivo de vergüenza en su vida. La morena trataba de consolarla y lo único que pudo hacer es mover su silla al lado de ella y abrazarla de forma solidaria, sin importarle el verdadero motivo de su desconsuelo. También, al igual que Candy, ella no pudo ocultar algunas lágrimas que llevaba guardadas por algún desamor pasado. Éstos no eran desconocidos a Candy, que estaba al tanto todas las historias de amor de Monique.

De repente, llegó el mozo con dos copas que no habían solicitado y una nota dirigida a Candy. Ésta no pudo creer lo que leía, era imposible que allí, estuviera él…

_Veo que a ti tampoco te ha dejado de doler. Todavía es el día…  
Todavía es la hora… que no te he olvidado._

Candy miró a todos lados para buscar a Albert, porque aquella letra de la nota era suya…

-¡Señorita!- la llamó el mozo.

-Dígame- Candy respondió retraída, tratando de buscar a Albert entre tanta gente, entre tanta oscuridad, entre tanto humo de cigarrillo, que por aquel salón se paseaba.

-El caballero que le envió la nota y las copas se acaba de ir- sentenció el mozo.

* * *

Fragmento tomado de "_Wonder Why_", de "Lightnin' In New York"

**Gracias a todas las personas que han pedido la continuación. Espero que la disfruten!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte ****IV**

Candy se dejó caer en la silla cuando el mozo le indicó que el hombre, el que ella creía Albert, se había marchado del club. Sus ojos, completamente desorbitados y mirando ininterrumpidamente la nota, delataron a Monique la crisis que su amiga estaba experimentando debido a esa situación.

-Amiga¿quieres que nos vayamos?- vio que la rubia no contestaba. Era notable que ella estuviera ausente del club, su mente estaba recorriendo quién sabe qué vivencia.- ¡Candy¡Candy!- la llamaba por lo bajo, para no llamar la atención de los demás.

-Disculpa, Monique- decía mientras secaba sus verdosos ojos, después de salir de aquel estado de perplejidad. _¿En qué cosas estaría pensando?_, se preguntaba Monique, quien prefirió no preguntarle nada, sino permitir que la misma se abriese con ella. -¿Te molesta si te pido que nos vayamos?- terminó por preguntar Candy.

-No hay problema, amiga. Vámonos inmediatamente.- Ellas se levantaron de la mesa y salieron imperceptiblemente del club, en tanto los que allí se encontraban seguían embobados con la melodiosa voz de la cantante.

-No quiero irme al hospital. Por favor, caminemos por la ciudad un rato, quisiera poner mis pensamientos en orden.- Monique asintió con la cabeza al pedido de su amiga, mientras la llevaba del brazo para que sintiera su apoyo. A pesar de que sentía una gran curiosidad por saber qué pasaba con Candy, la morena se limitó a acompañarla en silencio. Recorrieron decenas de calles con sus características edificaciones coloniales, con vivarachos colores, en medio de la noche fría y otoñal. Uno que otro transeúnte pasaba caminando y daba las buenas noches, mientras se sujetaban los clásicos sombreros Panamá, que estaban de moda. En algunas esquinas, las calles albergaban melancólicos músicos que tocaban para desahogar alguna pena de amor. Nueva Orleans, la ciudad de los despechados del corazón, veía en sus calles a la rubia derramar sus intermitentes lágrimas, las cuales ella creía que jamás volverían a salir. ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! Si hubiera sabido el torrente de emociones fuertes que se avecinaban, tal vez hubiera decidido irse a algún lugar inhóspito o muy lejano, en donde nadie, que la conociera, tuviera la casualidad de encontrarse con ella. En tanto, la rubia seguía silente con una expresión diáfana, la que contrastaba con el inextricable caos en el que se encontraba su mente.

_¿Será realmente Albert¿Me habrá perdonado finalmente¿Por qué no me saludó¿Por qué me envió la copa y la nota¡Estoy segura que la nota esta escrita con su puño y letra!_, este tipo de preguntas acosaban a la pobre rubia, que jamás se imaginó volver a enfrentarse a esta situación que exitosamente enterró el primer día que pisó Nueva Orleans.

Finalmente, llegaron a una gran plaza. Allí se encontraban algunas personas disfrutando de la noche estrellada que les ofrecía la gran bóveda celestial. Decidieron sentarse en uno de los tantos bancos que había allí. Monique aprovechó y sacó su acostumbrado cigarrito. Aunque ésta sabía que Candy no fumaba, esta vez se animó a ofrecerle uno. El profundo dolor que sentía en el pecho la hizo olvidar todos los prejuicios que tenía en contra de los cigarritos que fumaba su amiga y lo aceptó. Con la primera bocanada tosió fuertemente, pero esto no la hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a fumarse aquel cigarro. La segunda fue determinante: ésta le sirvió de alivio a la ansiedad provocada por el hecho de estar cerca de Albert esa noche y saber que éste no la había olvidado. Con cada otra bocanada fue calmándose.

-Gracias, Monique. Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Gracias por ser mi amiga.

-No te preocupes. Eres una gran mujer y pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado apoyándote.

-¿Alguna vez te dije lo importante que eres para mí?

-No, jamás te has ocupado de decírmelo- dijo con una risotada, que fue acompañada por otra de la rubia.

-¿Sabes? Eres como mi hermana. En serio, te lo digo. La única otra persona que considere así fue a Annie.

-Sí, me lo has dicho. Ella es la que creció contigo en el Hogar de Pony. ¿No es así?

-Si, así mismo es…- dijo con un hondo suspiro.

Una moderada brisa, característica de las noches otoñales, movía los risos de Candy revoloteándolos indiscriminadamente. Las chicas tuvieron que darle la espalda al viento, para que no les molestara en los ojos. Algunas hojas recorrían la plaza en aparente desorden, y también algunos papeles iban y venían formando pequeños remolinos. Uno de estos papeles fue volando hasta la falda de Monique, que se tomó la libertad de ver qué anunciaba el mismo.

-Ahhh. Candy¿acaso éste no fue tu novio, Terry Grandchester?- fue lo primero que alcanzó a decir cuando vio el papel. Aparentemente, Terry Grandchester se encontraba en Nueva Orleans para presentar una nueva obra de teatro, titulada **El esposo ideal** del gran dramaturgo irlandés Oscar Wilde.

-¿Terry¿Aquí en Nueva Orleans? Jajajajajaja- Candy comenzó a reírse histéricamente, era ésta la única manera en que pudo desahogar su perplejidad. -¡Por Dios¿Qué jugarreta me está haciendo el destino? Justo ahora que me encuentra Albert, Terry va a actuar en Nueva Orleans- seguía riéndose frenéticamente, pensando en las contradicciones que le presentaba la vida, esa vida que jamás se la hizo fácil desde que nació, cuando fue dejada en el Hogar de Pony. No conforme a ser dejada abandonada, todas las terribles situaciones en las que la vida la puso de frente, presenciando terribles sucesos como la muerte de Anthony, y otras tantas cosas que fueron haciendo la vida de Candy muy sufrida.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama la obra en la que va a actuar?

-**El esposo ideal…**

-¡Qué esposo ideal ni ocho cuartos! Jajajaja¡qué irónico es todo! Ese tipo no es nada ideal- seguía con su risa histérica.- ¿Sabes lo que es¿Sabes lo que es?- seguía preguntando histérica.- Es… Es… ¡un estúpido!

Monique se preocupó al ver a su amiga en tal estado de confusión. Durante los seis años en los que conoció a la rubia, no la había visto así nunca. Pensó que volvería al lapso catatónico que presentó cuando estaban en el club. -¿Acaso dije algo que no debía?- preguntó la morena, pensando una y mil veces en lo torpe que tal vez había sido, aunque también por otro lado pensaba que el chico rebelde, el Grandchester, del cual Candy le había hablado, no presentaba malos recuerdos, sin saber el sinsabor que éste le hizo pasar cuando la menospreció por volver a la actuación.

-Amiga, a ese hombre no lo quiero ver. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Candy, yo no sabía que ustedes tienen una historia negativa en común, por eso te pido disculpas. Lo pregunté inocentemente. ¡Qué tonta, por favor!- se llevó su mano izquierda a la cara, agarrándosela con su casi terminado cigarrito en la mano, casi deslizándose sobre el banco donde estaban sentadas y pensando en la metida de pata que había dado.

-Mira, Monique, no te culpes de nada. Por el contrario, es mi culpa porque no te conté nunca lo que me motivó venir hasta acá.

La rubia suspiró hondamente y se vio en la necesidad de otro cigarrito, el cual fue repuesto rápidamente por su amiga que se dio cuenta de lo que quería. Al parecer, Candy pensaba que el fumar le daría el valor necesario para contarle toda la terrible historia detrás de la nota. Se podía percibir a Candy un tanto nerviosa, debido a que sentía miedo de sentir rechazo de su amiga. Cada palabra fue escogida con cuidado, esperando decir correcta y honestamente toda la verdad. Cuando terminó, experimentó una mezcla de sentimientos: felicidad, por haberle sido sincera a su amiga; libre, por haberse sacado ese terrible peso de encima; miedo y vergüenza, su penosa historia podía hacer cambiar la opinión de la morena que tenía de la rubia.

Un fuerte suspiro, acompañado de una fuerte bocanada de humo, fue exhalado de Monique, que se encontraba callada y meditando en todo lo que había escuchado. Temiendo por un reproche, Candy se adelantó a la reacción de su amiga y se aventuró a decir: "Amiga, si después de escuchar esto crees que no merezco tu amistad, yo lo entenderé…"

-Candy,- interrumpió la otra- ¿de dónde rayos has sacado la idea de que pensaría una cosa como ésa? Yo creo que todos, como seres humanos que somos, estamos sujetos a pasiones y, por consiguiente, podemos cometer errores. Si me mantuve callada es porque estaba pensando en la coincidencia de que estos dos hombres se presenten de manera inusitada aquí, en Nueva Orleans. ¿No lo encuentras extraño? A la verdad que a veces la vida se encarga de hacerla más interesante…- Después de pronunciar estas palabras, la morena se sumió nuevamente en un hondo silencio, que era a veces intercalado con las exhalaciones de su cigarro. Por otro lado, la rubia se sintió mucho más aliviada al saber que su amiga no la rechazaría.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Candy?

-Con respecto a Albert, no sé. En la nota, él no mencionó si me había perdonado o no; sólo dijo que no me había olvidado.

-Entonces, lo que temes es volver a encontrarte con él y que te desprecie¿no es así?

-Sí, amiga, tengo mucho miedo.- Los ojitos llorosos de Candy le revelaron a Monique el terror que sentía su amiga ante esta situación.

-Candy¿amas realmente a Albert? Me contaste todo, pero no mencionaste ese detalle. No vale la pena encontrarte con él, si no sientes nada.

-Pues, después de tantos años sola, desconectada del círculo familiar, de Chicago, de todos los amigos, y el ambiente que me unía a él, estoy segura que lo amo. No he dejado un solo día de pensar en él. ¿Sabes? Lo necesito mucho. Necesito su presencia, su olor, su voz, sus abrazos; en fin, todo. Para mí, no hay y no he encontrado otro hombre que me llene y que tenga todas las virtudes que él tiene.

-Pues, aunque te mueras de miedo, yo creo que debes luchar por él. Debes tratar de encontrarlo, tratar de que te perdone (si no lo ha hecho) y de enamorarlo¡De cualquier cosa!- le decía Monique a Candy, mientras la agarraba por los hombros para tratar de animarla.- Dicen que "no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace." ¡Vamos, mujer, por Dios! Date una nueva oportunidad. Recuerda que yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a levantar cuando desmayes.

Candy no pudo más que ofrecerle un gran abrazo a su amiga. Las palabras que Monique pronunció despertaron las ganas de intentar luchar por recuperar al hombre que más la quiso. –Total, no pierdo nada con intentarlo- dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa. Sentía que aquella noche era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida.

-Menos mal que tienes dos semanas libres para buscarlo. Si quieres yo te ayudo. Tengo algunas amistades que están al tanto de quién entra y sale de la cuidad- agregó Monique, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga. Hubo una breve pausa entre ellas, quienes meditaban una y otra vez en todos los sucesos ocurridos durante la noche. Candy pensaba en cómo encontrar al rubio que era dueño de sus sueños más secretos ; además, pensaba en qué haría cuando lo viera... ¿Sería capaz de enfrentarlo con aplomo o, sencillamente se derretiría como mantequilla, así ganándole a ella el susto de verlo? "¡_Albert¿Dónde estarás, amor mío?", _en su pensamiento solamente cabían pensamientos para él.

Sólo el silencio se vio interrumpido cuando Monique preguntó- Candy¿qué piensas hacer con Terry?

-¿Con ése…?- inquirió con desprecio- A Terry no lo quiero ver ni muerto.

-Hay dos cosas que no entiendo- dijo una voz masculina que provenía de las espaldas de ellas.- No entiendo cómo una Mono Pecosa puede fumar y la otra es cómo es que no me quieres ver ni muerto- expresó con sorna, en tanto se disponía a prender un cigarrito.

Candy quería morirse. Aquella voz indudablemente era de Terry.

* * *

_Mil gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado "reviews", tanto aquí, como en mi correo electrónico y en algunos grupos. Para mí, se vuelve más divertido este pasatiempo de escribir cuando recibo este tipo de retroalimentación. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible si el tiempo me lo permite. ¡Saludos a todos! Att. Valerie_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Al escuchar aquella familiar voz, Candy no pudo evitar que sus dedos quedaran estáticos y su cigarrito se deslizara hasta caer al piso. Terry se reía a carcajadas.

-Se nota que eres una novata en esto de fumar. Los que fumamos protegemos tanto la vida de un cigarrillo como la nuestra- dijo burlándose.

-Me imagino que eres el tal Terry Grandchester…- Monique le hablaba amenazante al joven desconocido.

-Sí, ése soy yo, -le contestó, mientras botaba una bocanada de humo.

-Bueno, ¿te puedes largar?- Monique se levantó enojada de donde estaba sentada. – ¡Más vale que te largues!- gritó moviendo el brazo en otra dirección, indicándole que se fuera.

-Ah, con que te conseguiste otro mono pecoso…

Una fuerte cachetada se escuchó por toda la plaza.

-Más vale que me dejes tranquila. Ahora, te pido de la manera más cordial que te vayas. Entiéndeme de una vez que no quiero verte nunca más. Fuiste muy poco hombre, Terry. –Candy no pudo frenar todo el torbellino de emociones adversas que había reservado para Grandchester.- Después que dejé todo a un lado, dejé a mi familia, a mis amigos, y sobre todo, al hombre que más me ha querido, para irme contigo, no fuiste lo suficiente inteligente para valorar todo lo que abandoné. Preferiste el teatro y la fama antes de quedarte conmigo.

-Candy, ¿podemos hablar de eso, pero… a solas? –pidió en tanto se pasaba la mano por la mejilla. El cachetazo que recibió de Candy fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para marearlo un poco.

-No. No tengo nada más que platicar contigo. Además, si quieres añadir algo más, puedes decirlo frente a Monique. Ella sabe todo sobre mí.

-Mira, sé que actué mal, que no supe valorar lo que hiciste por mí. Es por eso que quiero pedirte perdón. Si quieres, ahora mismo renuncio a la actuación, sólo por ti. ¿De qué me vale todo lo que tengo, si no estás a mi lado?- la voz de Terry sonaba muy convincente, pues Candy se sintió levemente conmovida ante las palabras de él. Sin embargo, un codazo de Monique la sacó del atontamiento al que la estaba llevando Terry y, del cual Candy daba la impresión que le conmovía.

-Sé fuerte, amiga- le susurró la morena en el oído.

-Bueno, creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar, -respondió firme la rubia, mientras recogía su cartera del banco y le indicaba a su amiga que era el momento de partir.

-No me daré por vencido,- le dijo el actor, en tanto la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Fue una de esas miradas determinantes y con mucha disposición. –Recuerda esto: haré lo que sea para recuperarte, Mono Pecoso.- Éste se fue caminando a un lado y las chicas tomaron el rumbo contrario.

Candy volvió a abandonarse en llanto. No se esperaba la aparición de Terry en la misma noche que estuvo tan cerca de Albert. Todo parecía tan irreal… Por un lado, Albert le envió una nota diciéndole que no la había olvidado. ¿Acaso eso significaba que aún la amaba? Por otro lado, Terry aparece de la nada pidiéndole volver con ella. ¿Cómo supo Terry que ella se encontraba allí? ¿Este pedido era algo que el pelinegro ansiaba o era un golpe de impulsividad?

En la mente de la enfermera todo daba vueltas como un torbellino y llegó a sentirse aturdida. Le pidió a su amiga que retornaran al hospital para poder descansar. Esa noche su cuerpo pudo reposar, sin embargo, su mente seguía activa. Todos los recuerdos se hicieron presentes y no cesaban las dudas que se le presentaban a ella. Justo antes de encontrarse con Terry, Candy había tomado la determinación de buscar nuevamente a Albert. ¿Era esto lo que realmente quería? ¿A quién de los dos amaba de verdad? ¿Cuál de los dos la quiso más? A pesar de todas las veces que pensó lo mismo y ya había sacado conclusiones del asunto, volvían las mismas preguntas. Había momentos en los que pensaba que se volvería loca. Nuevamente recordaba lo que habló con Monique y esto la dejaba tranquila. Buscaría a Albert, le pediría perdón y esperaría a que él tomara una determinación. Pero, ¿a dónde lo iría a buscar? Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podría encontrarlo. Por lo pronto, resolvió volver al mismo club al que fue con su amiga y tratar de encontrarlo allí. Sólo un milagro podría favorecer a la rubia.

El día había amanecido y con éste una nueva Candy con fuerzas renovadas, con el único propósito de conseguir al hombre de su vida: Albert. Se despertó a media mañana y pensó que aprovecharía el día para poder descansar, para mimarse un poco y estar espléndida para la noche. Ella estaba dentro del periodo de vacaciones forzadas por el administrador del hospital, así que tendría el día libre. Tal vez iría de compras y conseguiría un hermoso traje para la noche. Ya Monique se había ido de la habitación y seguramente estaba cumpliendo con su turno.

Todavía con la cabeza echada sobre los brazos en la cama, la rubia soñaba despierta con el momento del encuentro con Albert. ¿Cuáles serían las palabras apropiadas? ¿Cómo ella reaccionaría al verlo? ¿Albert la rechazaría? Mientras ésta se encontraba soñando despierta, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de súbito: era Nancy, una compañera de ella, quien le pedía encarecidamente que le cubriera su turno por unas horas, en lo que ella se escapaba del hospital para encontrarse con un viejo amor.

Candy titubeó un poco, pero se vio indirectamente forzada a ayudar a Nancy.

-Son sólo unas dos o tres horas. Por favor, ayúdame. Eres la única que está disponible.

Ante el incesante ruego de la enfermera, Candy accedió.

-Bueno, está bien. Te ayudaré, pero prométeme volver lo antes posible. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer.

Nancy lo juró y se fue feliz. Candy suspiró resignada, se puso su traje de enfermera y se dirigió a cubrirle el turno a su compañera. Ésta estaba asignada al área geriátrica del hospital. Cuando Candy se disponía a darles la dosis de medicamentos a los pacientes, uno de éstos la agarró violentamente por la mano.

-No te atrevas a darme nada.

La enfermera quedó intimidada ante la fuerza con la que le habló el viejo. La otra mano, que cargaba la bandeja con medicamentos, fue empujada impetuosamente por el viejo que enfrentaba un ataque de nervios.

-¡Me quiero ir de aquí, mierda!- gritaba, en tanto trataba de soltarse de las amarras que ya se le habían puesto. Al verse en esta situación, Candy fue en busca de ayuda para poder estabilizar al viejo. Mientras corría por el pasillo, ésta se encontró con el administrador del hospital.

-Buenos días, -saludó un tanto carismático. – ¿Se puede saber que haces vestida de enfermera?- le preguntó con una sonrisa falsa. -¿No habíamos quedado que estabas de vacaciones?

-Lo que sucede es que…- la enfermera trató de buscar alguna excusa, pero le fue imposible; su mente quedó en blanco.

-¿A quién estás cubriendo?- preguntó secamente.

No tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad.

-Estoy cubriendo a Nancy.

-¿Por qué?

-Sr. Rogers, ella me pidió que la cubriera. Su motivo no lo sé.

-Bueno, entonces yo conversaré con ella. Mientras tanto, quítate ese uniforme de enfermera y vuelve a tu periodo de descanso.

-Muchas gracias, Sr. Rogers. ¿Quién se quedará a cargo de la sala geriátrica.

-De eso no te preocupes. Vuelve a tu descanso.- Candy hizo una reverencia de respeto y se encaminó a su habitación.

-Candy…- la llamó el administrador.

-Dígame usted.

-Si te vuelvo a ver incumpliendo con tu periodo de vacaciones te echo del hospital. ¿Te quedó claro? – le advirtió con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

La enfermera asintió y se retiró. Ésta no se podía explicar el porqué de la insistencia del Sr. Rogers de que se tomara los días de vacaciones. A pesar de ello, no se detuvo mucho en este pensamiento, ya que otra situación le llamaba mucho más la atención y era conseguir el traje que usaría por la noche. Era imperante conseguir un buen traje para la ocasión. De este modo, si se propiciaba el encuentro con Albert, entonces luciría espectacular.

Salió de compras. Era un día hermoso. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no salía para mimarse un poco, ya que el peso de la culpa la autoconfinó en el hospital por los últimos seis años. Recorrió muchas tiendas y, finalmente, encontró el traje que usaría esa noche: era un traje color perlado. Éste no tenía mangas y acentuaba un discreto escote, que llamaría la atención hasta del más ciego. Justo debajo de su busto, un pequeño lazo realzaba el escote, mientras la falda caía en unos perfectos pliegues que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Pensó en como debía llevar el cabello y resolvió recogerse el pelo en una colita de caballo en la nuca y adornar ésta con una rosa que hacía juego con su atuendo.

Por la noche, Monique estallo de felicidad al ver el traje que su amiga se había comprado.

-¡Te ves divina!- sólo pudo decir, pues la apariencia de su amiga le había dejado sin palabras en la boca.

Esto era una señal de que su amiga finalmente había salido del castigo que se había impuesto. En el momento que se vistió, Candy se miraba una y otra vez en el pequeño espejo que tenían en el dormitorio. No podía creer que al fin comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida, pues la búsqueda de Albert le daba ganas de vivir, era un motivo para despertarse cada día con nuevos sueños y metas. El rostro de la rubia estaba completamente cambiado. Según Monique, el aura de Candy estaba más clara que antes; el color azul oscuro y opaco, que siempre predominó en ella, cambió a un azul más claro y brillante. El estado de ánimo de ésta se reflejaba de muchas maneras, su semblante lucía más sereno.

Monique se preparó rápidamente y ambas se fueron agarradas del brazo al club. Atravesaron las calles conversando de los posibles escenarios que se podían dar durante la noche. Las calles estaban desiertas y una brisa leve acariciaba los cuerpos de las amigas. La noche estaba clara, un millar de estrellas titilaban incesantes. Mientras apreciaban la misteriosa bóveda celestial, una estrella fugaz rasgó el cielo, dejando a su paso una hermosa cola de luz.

-Pide un deseo, Candy- dijo Monique.

La rubia cerró sus ojos y deseó de todo corazón poder encontrarse con aquel hombre que le robaba las noches en pensamientos y sueños. Deseó poder verlo cara a cara y pedirle, hasta de rodillas de ser necesario, perdón por la terrible decisión de dejarlo plantado. Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron con el solo atisbo de estos horribles recuerdos y Monique le echó el brazo por el cuello, en tanto la consolaba diciendo que todo se iba a solucionar.

Finalmente, llegaron al Blue Note. En la afueras del concurrido club, algunos músicos afinaban los instrumentos. La mujer, que estuvo la noche anterior cantando, estaba allí también. Ésta les saludó efusivamente a las chicas y las acompañó al interior del club. Como Monique era muy amiga de la cantante, ésta les hizo el favor de darle una de las mesas más privilegiadas y dentro de la zona de gente importante. La tarima les quedaba de frente, y entre la mesa y la tarima había una pequeña pista de baile, que las parejas utilizaban cuando querían bailar suavemente una canción de _blues_ o cuando querían mover sus cuerpos agitadamente con alguna canción movida.

Enseguida, Monique ordenó dos tragos. Éstos fueron traídos de inmediato a la mesa. La morena no tardó en sacar sus adorados pitillos, los cuales fueron convidados a su amiga. Candy se colocó el pitillo entre sus dedos y esperó paciente a Monique, que buscaba los cerillos para encender los cigarritos. Cuando finalmente los encontró, Candy posó su cigarrito entre sus labios, en tanto Monique trataba de prender sus cerillos. Una mano conocida asistió a la rubia y encendió su cigarro, provocando que ésta lo inhalara bruscamente y se ahogara en un mar de tos.

Terry se sentó sin ser invitado y riéndose a grandes carcajadas.

-Insisto, eres toda una novata.

-¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?- inquirió Monique.

-Vine a ver a la mujer más hermosa de toda Nueva Orleans –dijo mirando fijamente a Candy.

-¿No te basta con lo que pasó anoche? No insistas; Candy no te quiere. Entiéndelo –enunció Monique terriblemente molesta.

-Si Candy no me quiere, entonces, que me lo diga de frente.

El ambiente se puso tenso. Por un lado, Monique se notaba visiblemente agitada, llamando la atención de los amigos que ella tenía en el club y quienes estaban pendientes de Terry. En cualquier momento, irían a sacarlo del club si era necesario. Por otro, Terry miraba fijamente a Candy esperando la respuesta que el mismo quería oír. Por alguna razón se sentía bastante confiado en que la rubia volvería con él. Mientras tanto, Candy siguió sumida en un silencio agotador para los otros dos. Su mirada no se apartó de Terry. Dio varias bocanadas a su cigarrito.

Una figura inesperada se sentó en la cuarta y última silla de la mesa. Este hombre miró tanto a Terry como a Candy, mientras ellos lo miraron como si hubieran visto un fantasma. La imponente figura del hombre intimidó a ambos seres.

-Y, Candy, ¿no le piensas contestar a Terry?- preguntó un sonriente Albert.


	6. Chapter 6

**El hombre que más la quiso**

Capítulo VI

De: Valerie Sensei

Tanto Terry como Candy quedaron aterrados ante la inesperada aparición de Albert.

-Bueno, parece que los ratones le han comido la lengua a Candy- replicó, riéndose a carcajadas.

Después de seis largos años, algo había cambiado en el aspecto de Albert. Ya no era aquel joven de mirada dulzona y suaves palabras. Ahora su apariencia intimidaba a los demás; muchos temían aquella mirada, la que descargaba mucho rencor.

-Me imagino que eres Albert. Mucho gusto. Me llamo Monique- la morena se presentó, para tratar de alivianar el ambiente cargado y tenso que se percibía en la mesa del club.

Albert ignoró por completo el saludo de Monique y dirigió su mirada a Terry.

-¿Quién iba a decir que como amigo eres un verdadero cabrón? –preguntó Albert, sin dejar a un lado la sonrisa diabólica dibujada en sus labios. –Nunca tuviste los huevos para venir a pedirme perdón. Y ahora te encuentro, después de tanto tiempo, suplicándole a ella que vuelva contigo. ¿Acaso no es irónica la vida?

Candy y Terry seguían callados.

-¡Mozo! Tráiganos un trago para cada uno. ¡Yo invito!

-Albert… -susurró Candy, tratando de poner su mano disimuladamente sobre la de él. Quiso tratar de tranquilizarlo. -¿No crees que éste no es el mejor momento para conversar sobre esto?

-Entonces, ¿cuándo será el momento? Yo creo que el momento es justo. Estamos aquí los tres y me gustaría salir de este chisme lo antes posible. Lamentablemente, yo no soy más que una simple víctima de este bochornoso triángulo amoroso. Yo fui al que dejaron plantado en la iglesia. Yo, el heredero del imperio Andrew, que no podía irme corriendo a esconderme, tuve que enfrentar a toda la sociedad con la vergüenza que me consumía. Cargué con la humillación del acto que llevaste a cabo; pero, me parece que aún no entiendes la gravedad de este asunto.

-Yo creo que debes perdonar a Candy,- aventuró a decir Monique.

-¿Perdón? ¿Quién eres tú para opinar?

-Ella es mi amiga Monique.

- Mucho gusto,- por primera vez, el rubio notó la presencia de ésta. Luego, Albert alcanzó los tragos que trajo el mozo y los repartió a cada uno de los que estaba en la mesa. –Me parece que este asunto no te compete. Estás aquí, pero éste es un tema que sólo ellos dos,- señaló a Terry y a Candy, con odio contenido- tienen que discutir conmigo. No quisiera ser irrespetuoso y echarte de aquí, así que por favor, limítate a escuchar nada más.

-Albert, no la trates así. Ella solamente quiere ayudar.

-No necesitamos ayuda de nadie. –El rubio tomó un largo sorbo de su ginebra en las rocas. -Y bien, Candy, me parece que debes contestar una pregunta que te hizo tu ex amante. ¿Quieres volver con él o no?

Candy no se imaginaba que el encuentro con Albert fuera tan repentino y bajo esas condiciones. El hecho que Terry se encontrara allí complicaba muchísimo todo. De alguna forma, ella debía terminar aquella reunión y resolver aquella situación por separado. De otra manera, se exponía a un escándalo público y hasta la posibilidad de que Terry y Albert salieran enfrascados en una pelea.

-Por favor, Albert, dame la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, pero no así.- Los ojos de Candy se notaban suplicantes, temerosos de dañar las cosas de nuevo. Albert la miró como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Esa mirada fue decisiva. El corazón del rubio cedió ante la mujer que lo había abandonado una vez.

-Está bien, -suspiró. –Haz lo que mejor creas. – Se volvió a Terry-, ni creas que esto se ha acabado entre nosotros dos. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. – A Candy le pareció que Albert le habló a Terry como un padre tremendamente decepcionado de un hijo. Terry seguía mirándolo impertérrito.

-Cuando quieras. –Terry levantó su copa y brindó a la salud de su adversario –Sólo espero que Candy termine con el hombre que más la quiere, que da su vida por ella.

Albert soltó una gran risotada.

-Ah, cierto. Finalmente, de esto es lo que se trata, del hombre que más la ha querido. –El rubio hizo una pausa y tomó de una vez la ginebra que quedaba. Aclaró su garganta y prosiguió con sarcasmo.

-Tú sí que puedes hablar de ello, Terry. Se nota que la amas tanto que decidiste dejarla por continuar tu carrera de actorcillo. Tú sí que sabes cómo demostrar cuánto amas a una mujer.

A Terry no le hizo gracia el comentario de Albert y respondió: "Por lo menos, a mí nunca me dejaron plantado en la iglesia."

El magnate del imperio Andrew se levantó de la mesa alterado, su rostro estaba rojo.

-Me dejaron plantado en la iglesia, pero, ¿quién de los dos era mejor: el hombre que daba todo por ella o el desgraciado que se la llevó y luego la botó? – las palabras de Albert fueron dichas lentamente, pues casi no podía dominarse ante el deseo de partirle la cara a su oponente.

-¿A quién le llamaste desgraciado?- También, Terry se levantó de la mesa, agitado y con deseos de enfrascarse a los puños con el que una vez fue su amigo.

Candy miró desesperada a Monique, quien abandonaba su silla y tomó la mano de su amiga.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Esto no pinta nada bien. -Monique miró a todos lados.- A la gente, que es asidua a este club, no les va a caer bien la escena de estos dos. Seguramente, intervendrán para terminar la pelea, pero lo harán a través de la violencia.

Las palabras de Monique no tranquilizaron a la rubia. Ésta se quiso quedar para poder arreglar todo el lío. Esto no fue posible, ya que Monique se la llevó del brazo. Lo último que pudo ver era a un Albert furioso, tirando a un lado la mesa y dando pie a una intensa pelea entre él y Terry. Mientras salían, vio a ambos galanes tirándose puños, y a otros hombres alentando a uno o al otro. Hubo quienes tiraron botellas, creando una atmosfera anárquica, en donde la consigna pudo ser: todos contra todos.

Cuando salieron a la calle, Candy externó a su amiga la preocupación por aquellos dos hombres que reñían por causa de ella. La morena la tranquilizó acordándole que ellos eran quienes escogieron luchar. Según Monique, era necesario que ambos descargaran su odio por el otro de esa manera.

-No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo debo solucionar este problema- dijo Candy, tratando de desahogarse.

-No sé por qué te preocupas tanto. Ya habías tomado una decisión al respecto. Tienes que hablar con cada uno de ellos. Aquí, el único problema fue la aparición repentina de Terry. ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas que justamente fuimos al club buscando a Albert?

Era cierto. Menos mal que Candy contaba con su amiga, quien tenía todo claro y la ayudaba para salir de confusiones o tormentos. Ella era como una consciencia hecha mujer. Candy la observó con un gran cariño y se aferró al brazo de ella, buscando un poco de amparo.

Todo lo que habían planeado salió mal. Incluso, Albert ni se fijó en el atuendo, que ella había comprado pensando en él. Después de tantos años que no se mimaba, que no se vestía para conquistar un hombre, su esfuerzo fue en vano.

¿Por qué el universo conspiraba en contra de ella? ¿Acaso era parte del plan divino no dejarla ser feliz? Sumida en esos pensamientos miró al cielo, quizá con un poco de esperanza, pidiéndole al Todopoderoso alguna clemencia en este caso. Ella reconocía que había actuado mal. Desde aquel día, en el que dejó plantado a Albert en la iglesia, no hubo un solo día en el que se olvidara de pedir perdón a Dios, en sus oraciones más íntimas. Aun estando con Terry, en esa breve luna de miel, su sentimiento de culpa era más grande que los momentos apasionados que pasó junto a él. ¡Cuántas veces se escondió para poder expiar aquella culpa, la cual hirió a un hombre que no la merecía! Entonces, ¿no era tiempo para que ella pudiera arreglar todo? ¿Acaso Dios estaba dándole la espalda?

Una vez más, miró al cielo, en busca de esa respuesta divina. Si algo podía despejar su mente era observar, por las noches, el cielo estrellado. Miraba detenidamente parte por parte y se deleitaba viendo los astros que variaban de colores: azulados, rojizos, amarillentos.

-Dios del universo, dame la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, de ser feliz, de tener a mi lado al hombre que más me ha querido, y sobre todo, al que más he amado. Tú sabes cuál es. Dame la oportunidad…

Candy hablaba mirando hacia el cielo. Se había detenido en medio de la calle. A Monique le pareció indicado dejarla desahogarse y que mantuviera una conversación con el Creador del universo.

Al terminar, la rubia no pudo contener su alma. Quiso llorar, pero no pudo, tal vez por todas las veces que lloró, tal vez por todas las veces que derramó las lágrimas en silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa, amiga? –inquirió Monique, al verla hacer fuerza en su rostro.

-¡No puedo llorar! –exclamó aterrada.

La morena se sintió invadida por unas enormes ganas de reír y así lo hizo. Se burló de Candy, no solo por su desesperación, si no por los horribles gestos que hacía para provocarse el llanto.

-¡Que graciosas se ven tus pecas! Parece como si se unieran todas…- dijo entre carcajadas.

A Candy no le costó más remedio que reír; además, la risa de su amiga era muy contagiosa. Ambas mujeres se unieron en un mal de risa, que alivió la tensión de la rubia. Sintió cómo las lágrimas esta vez se deslizaban de su rostro sin problema.

-Estoy llorando de la risa, -sólo alcanzó a decirle a Monique, que también estaba ahogada en una risotada.

Caminaron el trayecto al hospital felices, embriagadas de sonrisas y buenos momentos. La rubia enfermera decidió dejar atrás el capítulo bochornoso de la pelea entre Albert y Terry, y decidió resolverlo tranquilamente. De nada servía el que ella se preocupara. Ella estaba consciente que había cometido un error y que su postura era la de estar arrepentida. Sin embargo, esa noche sintió cómo un peso se le quitaba de sus espaldas. Era quizá una señal del cielo en que todo iba a solucionarse de la mejor manera.

Hacía exactamente seis años, tres meses y veinte días que su sueño se había vuelto irregular. Unos días antes del casamiento, la ansiedad del aproximado evento, le quitó la habilidad de conciliar el sueño de forma normal. Luego, cuando tomó la decisión de irse con Terry, aquellas noches fueron un verdadero infierno. Por las noches, ella trataba de aparentar frente al actor, pero nunca tuvo un sueño placentero. Más adelante, cuando se acostó con Albert, no hubo una noche en la que tuviera problemas para dormir, sin antes repetir una y otra vez esa noche, en donde el rubio la amó con tanta intensidad, que mucho tiempo después, ella seguía sintiendo el suave roce de los cuerpos y percibía el inconfundible aliento de Albert. Intentó de muchas formas posibles salir del insomnio y poder sumirse en un deseado letargo. Probó todo tipo de teses y hierbas naturales, intentó meditación, control mental, y otros tantos embelecos que eran conocidos en la época.

Esa noche, después del mal de risa, Candy durmió profundamente. Después de tantos años, pudo dormir a sus anchas. Además, tuvo varios sueños. En el primer sueño, se vio vestida como Julieta y subida en un escenario. El teatro estaba lleno a capacidad, lo cual la puso nerviosa. Vio a Terry vestido como Romeo, el cual se acercó recitando unas líneas y acercándose a ella premeditadamente, hasta que la agarró por la cintura y le besó intensamente. Luego, una penumbra entró en medio del escenario y cuando se disipó, no estaba ni Terry ni el público. Este sueño dejó a Candy inquieta.

En su segundo sueño, ésta revivió la primera vez que conoció a Albert: "Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras." Ese mensaje lo escuchó una y otra vez, en tanto ella estaba acostada en aquel lugar en donde lo vio por primera vez. A lo lejos, se escuchaba una canción familiar, era la misma canción que el Príncipe de la Colina tocaba ese día. Embargada por la emoción, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a buscar a Albert por todos lados. Lo llamaba con desesperación al ver que él no aparecía: "¡Albert, Albert! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Albert!"

Candy despertó gritando su nombre: "¡Abert!". Estaba sudada y agitada. Dio un hondo suspiro al darse cuenta que sus sueños no eran más que un reflejo de sus temores.

De repente, se dio cuenta que su habitación estaba llena de hermosas rosas rojas. La habitación se había inundado con el aroma de ellas. Esto la hizo transportarse a los tiempos en donde frecuentaba el jardín de rosas de Anthony, su querido Anthony. Después de perderse en los vagos y casi imperceptibles recuerdos de la recién llegada adolescencia, regresó interesada en saber cómo llegaron las flores. Alguien las había enviado allí. "_Pero, ¿cómo?"_, se preguntaba Candy. Se dio cuenta que ya era tarde en la mañana y que su amiga ya se había ido hacia mucho rato a ocupar su turno. Con recelo, se acercó a las flores, las cuales estaban divididas en dos grupos. Más tarde, le preguntaría a Monique si sabía del ingreso de las rosas a la habitación.

Se acercó al primer grupo y tomó una pequeña nota que estaba puesta entre las exquisitas flores. Ésta decía lo siguiente:

**_Candy:_**

**_Sé que anoche las cosas se salieron de control. Por esto, recibe de mí este humilde obsequio. Espero que perdones mi comportamiento. Además, quisiera reanudar la conversación que quedó pendiente entre nosotros. ¿Qué tal si esta noche nos vemos en el Soul Restaurant a las 8pm? Te estaré esperando…_**

**_Siempre tuyo,_**

**_Terry_**

-¡En el _Soul Restaurant_! ¡Ese restaurant es carísimo!- la enfermera quedó mirando incesantemente las flores.- Tal vez deba ir, sería el mejor momento de poner las cosas claras entre él y yo.

Luego, Candy se dirigió al segundo grupo de flores. Así como en las primeras, se encontraba una pequeña nota con una letra muy conocida. La abrió impaciente:

**_Candy:_**

**_Anoche tuve la esperanza de poder hablarte y poner las cosas en orden. Desgraciadamente, no fue así. ¿Será acaso la fuerza del sino? Si fuera de esta manera, estoy dispuesto a luchar contra los designios del destino y haré lo imposible por aclarar las cosas cuanto antes. _**

**_Entiendo que no me comporté debidamente. Es por esto, que quisiera invitarte a cenar, para poder disculparme personalmente. Conozco un lindo restaurante que seguro que te encantará. Te esperaré a las 8pm en el Soul Restaurant. Espero, de todo corazón, poder verte allí._**

**_Te quiere, _**

**_Albert_**

Otra vez las cosas se le complicaban a Candy. Otra vez ambos galanes estarían en el mismo lugar, buscando una respuesta de ella. Dio un fuerte suspiro y pensó: "_Esto hay que terminarlo de una buena vez_."

Esa noche pondría fin a toda la gama de sucesos que ella misma desató por un capricho. Esa noche le diría adiós para siempre a uno de ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

**El hombre que más la quiso  
**Capítulo 7 

Después de haber visto los dos enormes arreglos florales y saber que cada uno provenía de Albert y Terry, Candy se sentó en el alféizar de su habitación a meditar sobre lo que ella tenía que hacer esa noche. Afuera se contemplaba la gran ciudad que la hospedaba, la que había ayudado a sanar sus heridas dejadas atrás en Chicago y Nueva York: dos grandes ciudades con grandes recuerdos.

¿Terry o Albert? La decisión no estaba aún del todo clara. Ambos representaban grandes pasiones en su vida; además, de representar inolvidables momentos que la marcaron para siempre. Con ellos, ella creció y se hizo mujer. Pero esto debía quedar atrás, el pasado estaba allí, nadie podía cambiarlo. Lo que sí se podía hacer era tomar una firme determinación para encaminar su presente y futuro. Sin embargo, ¿qué era lo que ella quería realmente? ¿Quería continuar su vida sola y seguir trabajando en Nueva Orleans? ¿Quería comenzar una nueva relación amorosa con un hombre que no fuera parte de su pasado? ¿Quería tener alguien a su lado que diera todo por ella y que ella también pudiera dar su vida por él?

Hasta el momento se había demostrado egoísta, lo que hizo en la boda, el haber plantado a Albert estuvo mal. Ella lo reconocía. Debió sincerarse en aquel momento con el rubio, cuyos ojos la volvían loca y le provocaban perderse en él. El chico de la cabellera negra también le movía el piso. Con el actor siempre quedó algo inconcluso, algo que debió ocurrir en el momento en que estaban juntos en el Colegio San Pablo. En la noche en que dejó atrás la que sería su boda, estaba decidida a concluir aquello que la hacía sudar, hiperventilarse y aumentar el ritmo de su corazón. Terry la hacía temblar, ella estaba segura de ello, aunque no estaba muy segura de dejar toda su vida, que se proyectaba perfecta para ir a probar el efecto del adictivo deseo carnal.

En el momento en el que Terry se presentó en la iglesia, los mismos síntomas corporales de siempre volvieron. Echó hacia un lado la idea de casarse y se dejó dominar por el deseo de ser seducida por el hombre de ojos azules, que se le presentaba con toda la seguridad del mundo. Se le antojó una aventura, una descabellada idea de olvidarse de todo y de todos por una vez en su vida y hacer algo que le provocara nuevas sensaciones. La inyección de adrenalina subyugó la parte débil que le decía que se casase.

Y una vez con Terry, la situación pudo haber sido perfecta. Sin embargo, el actor se vio embriagado por una esperanza de gloria y triunfo sobre las gradas. A Terry lo llenaba la actuación, su más grande pasión; contra ella nadie podría hacerle frente, esa era su razón de vida. Candy así lo comprendió, por más que le dolió, por más que se reprochó el haber sido tan tonta y haber aceptado irse con él. Desde ese momento se quedó sin la soga y sin la cabra, pero se lo tenía bien merecido.

Cuando se marchó del lado de Terry y se encontró con Albert, ella sabía mejor que nadie que el rubio no le perdonaría fácilmente. Si algo ella conocía bien, de quien hubiera sido su esposo, era el orgullo propio que tenía: algo de lo que ella carecía. De alguna manera, Candy tenía que encontrar un poco de paz y esto era yendo directamente a Albert a pedirle perdón. El cargo de conciencia era más fuerte que todas las pasiones juntas, que todas las ganas que tenía de estar retozándose bajo las sábanas con el actor. Y para su sorpresa, Albert sobrepasó todas las expectativas sexuales que hasta el momento ella tuvo. De modo que, el millonario no sólo era una excelente persona y con hermosas cualidades, sino que era un amante que la hacía querer más.

Cada uno tenía sus pros y sus contras. Ella mejor que nadie lo sabía. Y era el momento justo para salir de este embrollo que justamente ella provocó. Ya había tomado su determinación.

Contra viento y marea tenía que dirigirse al _Soul Restaurant_ a arreglar el problema. Allí enfrentaría sus miedos más profundos. El tenerlos a ambos de frente y decidir con quién quería quedarse no sería fácil, pero era necesario.

La noche estaba clara. Decidió ponerse un vestido negro entallado, sin mangas y con un discreto escote. Éste llegaba a sus rodillas con tres vuelos de tela de encaje. Unos tacos pequeños le darían un poco de elegancia. Se recogió el cabello y se puso un sombrero negro acampanado, el cual estaba forrado del mismo encaje del traje. Todo esto era gracias al trabajo de su amiga Monique, quien consiguió la ropa prestada entre sus compañeras una vez supo que Candy se dirigiría a encontrarse con sus dos galanes.

Justo antes de irse, la morena tomó las manos de la rubia y la miró con detenimiento.

-¿Sabes qué vas a hacer?

Candy asintió.

-¿Estás segura? No tienes que ir si no te sientes bien.

-Sí, debo hacerlo. Es la única manera de terminar con esta vida de culpas. Además, no quiero seguir escondida en este hospital castigándome por algo que hice hace tanto tiempo atrás. Quiero sentirme libre y salir por las calles sin miedo de encontrarme con la gente de mi pasado.

-Bueno, entonces sólo me resta darte ánimo, amiga. Espero que todo salga bien. Espero que a partir de esta noche seas muy feliz.

-Gracias- Candy abrazó fuertemente a Monique. –Se me hace tarde. Debo irme.

-¿Cómo llegarás hasta allá?

-Iré caminando. Así libero un poco de la tensión que tengo. Si de algo estoy segura, es que no será nada fácil.

La morena despidió a la rubia con una bendición que salió de sus labios, agarrada de la esperanza de que todo saliera bien. Si algo quería ella, era estar presente para ayudar a Candy en lo que necesitara. Aunque lo mejor era que su amiga resolviera el problema sola.

Cuando salió del hospital, Candy caminó con pasos ligeros. Se sentía muy ansiosa de llegar. De camino, estuvo todo el tiempo agarrando su viejo crucifijo, pidiéndole a Dios que la acompañara. Sus manos sudaban frío, lo cual significaba que los nervios afloraban. También la súplica vino acompañada de cientos de perdones viejos, los cuales quizás ya habían sido otorgados, pero los cuales la rubia no sentía el apropiado descanso para ellos.

El camino se hizo corto, estuvo pensando en una infinidad de posibilidades. Finalmente, tenía de frente el Soul Restaurant. Nunca había estado allí antes, aunque escuchó muchísimas veces de él. Tenía fama de restaurante de aristócratas y gente famosa. La verdad era que se sentía intimidada de entrar al lugar. Ella era una enfermera, sin una posición social reconocida.

El restaurante era realmente hermoso. Los comentarios que había escuchado del lugar se quedaban cortos. En la entrada había una fuente con un elegante jardín. Aquel lugar era romántico, era el lugar propicio para encontrarse con algún amante furtivo; pues, éste era muy discreto. Al entrar afirmó lo que pensaba del mismo, ya que cada mesa estaba oculta de las otras. La ornamentación era muy propia de Nueva Orleans, colores brillantes y vivos, que reflejaban el alma de esa ciudad vibrante, llena de vida, color y música.

Al entrar preguntó por la mesa que tenía reservada Terruce Grandchester. El mozo le indicó que allí estaba el actor esperándola hacía mucho rato. También preguntó por la mesa que había reservado el Sr. William Andley. En efecto, Albert había llegado con mucho tiempo de anticipación. Entonces, Candy pensó en que lo mejor sería reunirlos a ambos en una misma mesa, para que ella aclarara el asunto frente a ambos. Le preguntó al anfitrión si sería posible que le diera a ella una mesa distinta, lo más discreta posible y que a ésta se le invitara a los dos caballeros por los que había preguntado. El hombre observó un momento a Candy con recelo, a lo que ella le respondió que era un favor especial, que lo necesitaba urgentemente.

El anfitrión se disculpó un momento y entró al restaurante en propiedad. Luego de unos minutos volvió y le dijo a Candy que le había conseguido una mesa. El pecho de Candy se le sintió apretujado, pues sabía que de un momento a otro los tendría de frente, y que le pondría fin a todo este escándalo. El hombre la guió hasta la mesa que le consiguió sin ser vista por nadie.

-¿Sería usted tan amable de invitar al Sr. Grandchester y al Sr. Andley a mi mesa?

El anfitrión ya comenzaba a molestarse por todos los pedidos de la chica que tenía en frente.

-Está bien, -suspiró quejumbroso.- Ya les pediré que se muevan a esta mesa.

-Un último favor, señor. No les diga quién soy, ni quien más estará en esta mesa. Gracias.

El hombre se marchó y transcurrieron varios minutos. Fueron los minutos más largos de su existencia. Primero, llego Albert, quien se le iluminó el rostro al ver a Candy.

-Esta preciosa, -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.- No entiendo por qué no fuiste a mi mesa.

-Ya entenderás. Por favor, Albert, siéntate en esta silla.

-¿Estamos esperando a alguien más? –preguntó mientras señalaba la otra silla vacía.

-Así es. Por lo que te pido que me hagas caso, siéntate. Esta noche aclararemos todo.

-Con él, yo no aclararé nada –dijo tajante Terry al llegar a la mesa y encontrarse con Albert.

Candy se puso de pie de prisa, para bajar los ánimos que se estaban por subirse.

-Terry, Albert… Yo recibí una invitación a comer en este restaurante de cada uno de ustedes. Fue una casualidad que ambos quisieran invitarme al mismo lugar. –Los ojos de Terry y los de Albert se encontraron con aparente odio.

-A pesar que tenerlos juntos significa estar en medio de un campo de minas, he venido para aclarar este asunto de una vez y por todas. Por lo que les pido, que se sienten conmigo esta noche, como dos caballeros civilizados. Conversemos. Arreglemos este asunto que me tiene muerta en vida desde hace seis años.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente una vez más. La tensión en el ambiente era notable.

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas del restaurante. A todas luces, ninguno quería abandonar la guerra y dejarle todo el botín al otro.

-Te escucho –se adelantó Albert.

-Como caballero que soy, no te haré un desplante, Candy –aseguró Terry.

-Pssst… -chistó Albert.- A éste le dio amnesia…

-¿Qué dices, patán?

Albert se levantó inmediatamente seguido de Terry. Candy harta de todo el escenario que se le presentaba, tomó su cartera y salió rápidamente del restaurant. Detrás de ella, se escuchaban los gritos de los dos hombres que se disputaban el amor de ella.

"¿Hasta cuándo?", pensaba ella a la vez que caminaba con prisa. Quería desaparecerse del lugar. En definitiva, sería imposible darle fin a aquella situación. Pensó que esto era parte del castigo que merecía por todos los errores que cometió en el pasado.

De repente, sintió cómo le halaron suavemente el brazo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Albert. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la decisión que había tomado antes de ir al restaurant había sido la correcta. En seguida, llegó Terry.

-Decídete de una vez, Candy –rebuznó Terry.- No podemos seguir en este juego.

-¿De qué juego hablas? He tratado por todos los medios de aclarar el asunto, pero parece que ustedes están más interesados en pelearse entre ustedes que escucharme.

En el medio de la calle, estaban los tres. Estaba desierta. Una ligera brisa los estremeció. A lo lejos, una sinfonía de gatos en celo marcaba el tono del ambiente. Era ya la hora, era el momento indicado de darle fin a todo esto.

-Hace seis años, cometí una serie de errores que nunca me podré perdonar. Por lo que quiero hacer primero es pedirle perdón a Albert. Nunca debí haberte abandonado en la iglesia. Fue un acto cobarde. Perdóname, Albert…

-Ya te he perdonado hace mucho tiempo…

-Por otro lado, quiero decirte, Terry, que los tres meses que vivimos juntos fueron maravillosos. Viví muy intensamente a tu lado. Pero me hiciste mucho daño cuando preferiste las gradas del teatro antes que a mí. Todavía esa herida no ha podido sanar.

-Entonces, soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón, pecosa –dijo Terry.

-Te perdono, créeme. Pero tomara un poco de más tiempo en olvidar ese incidente.

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

-Después que abandoné el apartamento de Terry, pasé una noche junto a Albert. En esa noche, me di cuenta que quien realmente me ha amado siempre es Albert. Y mientras en la intimidad, Terry es intenso; tú, Albert, eres apasionado. Sentí cómo me hacías el amor de una manera hermosa, sublime. Y no quiero que esto signifique que estoy eligiéndote por lo que vivimos en la intimidad, sino que fue precisamente allí en donde me di cuenta que nuestros cuerpos se necesitan, que están bien juntos, que somos el uno para el otro.

-Yo también me di cuenta, Candy… -la voz de Albert se escuchaba entrecortada.

-Albert, no sé cómo pagar todos mis errores. No lo sé…

-No digas nada… haz silencio y escucha el viento como te susurra al oído lo mucho que siempre te he amado.

Terry bajó la cabeza y sin decir nada se marchó del lugar. Dándole la cara a la luna, una lágrima bajó brillando por la mejilla del actor.

Albert tomó entre sus brazos a Candy y le besó. Entre el silencio de la noche, el cantar de los gatos, las caricias del viento y el calor del cuerpo del hombre que la tenía consigo, Candy entendió que lo único que la hacía feliz era estar junto al hombre que más la quiso.

**FIN**


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Después de tantos años y tantas distancias, nos encontramos aquella tarde por casualidad. Era una fiesta de beneficencia, a la cual fui invitado como orador principal: un viejo actor con muchas experiencias y éxitos teatrales a cuestas. Fue allí donde quise acabar con mi vida de una manera morbosa; pues la sola idea de verte con aquél que ganó tu corazón, sólo bastó para querer terminar con mis días.

Nunca fui feliz, a pesar de que busqué todos los medios posibles de arrancarte de mi corazón. Viví una vida con excesos, los cuales estoy penando con mi estado de salud. Aun eso no me importa realmente. ¿Sabes? Vivir la vida de esa manera ha valido la pena. He visitado otras dimensiones y experimentado sensaciones indescriptibles.

Pero cuando creí que te había olvidado, cuando creí que mi alma estaba aliviada, apareciste inconvenientemente creando esta maldita llaga. Es el tipo de úlcera que sientes que se forma poco a poco, como si la piel se desgarrara y la herida comenzara nuevamente a sangrar, te ves y nada puedes hacer. Estas ahí, muriendo en vida, sin poder acabar con el dolor.

Viniste a saludarme. Tu sonrisa delataba la felicidad a la que estabas subyugada. Fuiste capaz de borrar aquello que compartimos y que jamás se escindiría. ¿No se supone que nos amaramos toda una vida? ¿No se supone que viviríamos una luna de miel eterna? Pero, fue mi culpa… Yo y mi maldita culpa. Te dejé ir, sólo porque pensé que mi carrera de actuación era lo que quería. Fue tarde cuando entendí que eso no era lo que necesitaba, que lo único que me hacía feliz era ver tu sonrisa todas las mañanas junto a mí.

Y yo, como un idiota desviviéndome, desangrándome por olvidarte. Jamás pude. Nunca encontré la forma de llenar el vacío que dejaste al marcharte.

Estabas junto a él. Se veían tan radiantes… Hablamos los tres, de todo un poco, de mi vida, de mi éxito sobre las gradas. (Percibí tu tono irónico cuando hablamos de ese tema.)

Y, me hablaron de ustedes, de la vida tan maravillosa que han hecho juntos; de los logros que han conquistado. Cada palabra entraba lacerando cada partícula de mi ser. Traté de buscar alguna señal que indicara que estabas muriéndote por dentro, así como yo. Sin embargo, ni un solo gesto, ni la mirada más subrepticia me denunció que te sentías tan ansiosa como yo. Soñaba con este momento. Pensaba que nos veríamos y que el fuego que un día nos quemaba en aquel apartamento de Nueva york, volvería a consumirnos instantáneamente. Nos escaparíamos y le cobraríamos a la vida todo el tiempo perdido. Fue lamentable. No sucedió. Me dio tanta rabia, tanto odio...

Soy un idiota que sentía que le faltaba el aire sólo de tenerte cerca. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta parte me toca a mí y no a ti?

Aquella noche, en medio de las calles de Nueva Orleans, te vi por primera vez feliz. Pensé que cuando te escapaste conmigo y nos fuimos de la que sería tu boda eras feliz, pero así no fue. Cuando decidiste volver con Albert, sentí una puñalada en el corazón. Seguramente, fue lo que él sintió el día que te arrebaté de sus brazos. Lo merezco por construir mi felicidad a partir de la desgracia de otro.

Estoy harto de tener que sentirme ahogado, sólo con tu recuerdo. Mientras eres feliz, yo vivo infeliz. Mientras él te hace el amor, yo mendigo un poco de otros amores, para aplacar el tuyo, para disfrazarlo. Dios los bendiga y a mí me maldiga. Me matas progresivamente. Me vacías el alma con tu felicidad, con tu éxito, con el amor que se profesan tú y él. Por eso, quiero decirte que hasta aquí llegará tu indiferencia. Ya pagué suficiente por haberte dejado ir, por no tener los cojones de amarrarte a mí. No estaré condenado de por vida, ya saldé mi tiempo condenado a vivir esta maldita vida desangrándome por ti. Sigue con tu vida, que yo seguiré la mía.

_** Terry Grandchester**_


End file.
